


White Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino

by cappuchaeno



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, barista!Kihyun, hyungwon is an annoying best friend, i dont know how to tag sorry, minhyuk has longass starbucks orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuchaeno/pseuds/cappuchaeno
Summary: Kihyun, your local broke high school part-time barista with little to no patience, clashes with his literal opposite, Minhyuk, who places long orders of his Starbucks drink every single day.With a little bit of love and hate, and also Kihyun's best friend's sixth sense, what will become of them?





	White Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino

“Can I get a…” Minhyuk lets a smirk creep up his lips, his finger tapping on his chin as he squinted at the menu and scrutinized it thoroughly for about a minute, deliberately annoying his local barista, “Triple shot caramel macchiato-”

 

Kihyun rolls his eyes and cuts him off before he continues, “Okay, that’ll be it,” he shouts to the back where Hyungwon was leaning against the wall, probably half-asleep as his eyes looked like they were drooping down pretty fast, “One caramel macchia-”

 

“Wait!” Minhyuk cuts Kihyun off, holding a hand up, “I’m not done with my order, excuse _you._ Triple shot caramel macchiato, venti, half-sweet and non-fat!”

 

Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk.

 

Kihyun eyes the blue haired customer with hatred and fire blazing in his eyes. His hair is tossed like morning hair. He’s wearing an oversized loose grey hoodie, one side almost hanging off his shoulder and Kihyun has a really weird strong urge to adjust it, accompanied by shorts and he’s wearing Gucci slides.

 

(Sometimes Kihyun wonders if Minhyuk ever notices how bad his sense of fashion is.)

 

He refers to him as the most annoying and problematic customer that he has ever had.

 

The thing about him is that he has _really_ long orders, customized and suited to his preference and it annoys the _hell_ out of Kihyun. The first time he came in, he ordered a triple shot, venti, soy and no foam latte, which already made Kihyun pinch the spot between his eyebrows and give Minhyuk the most forced smile he had ever done in his life. Don’t usual customers just take an order off the menu? How does Minhyuk even have the goddamn time to think of an order _that_ complicated? Is Minhyuk human? Is he alright? Kihyun doesn’t know, he doesn’t _want_ to know.

 

And that’s not just it. Minhyuk comes in _every single day._ And ‘coincidentally’ during Kihyun’s shift. He has to go through different orders every day and endure the stupid smirk Minhyuk has on his face every time he recites out his order, while Kihyun writes the short-forms down on the cup and scribbles ‘Minhyuk’ in his ugliest handwriting on the lines of the cup.

 

The worst thing is that Minhyuk’s in his high school. In the same Biology class as him and he’s always scoring As in all the quizzes and tests. How?

 

Kihyun thinks that maybe Minhyuk is doing this on purpose. Scratch that- Minhyuk’s _definitely_ doing it on purpose.

 

Kihyun rolls his eyes for the second time, writing down his order with a black marker with almost no ink, and then writing ‘Min’ instead of the usual ‘Minhyuk’ just because he’s too annoyed and lazy, “So, is that all for you, Mr. Lee Minhyuk?”

 

Minhyuk nods with the most obnoxious smile ever that Kihyun really wants to slap off, and then he snatches the Starbucks card away from Minhyuk’s hands, sliding it across the scanner of the cashier, “Your order will be ready in a while.”

 

-

 

“Let me get this,” Kihyun snatches the cup out of Hyungwon’s hands, “Tend the cashier, Won, and don’t fall asleep again!”

 

Hyungwon eyes Kihyun suspiciously and then slowly nods, dragging his feet to the cashier and rubbing his eyes. Hyungwon then off-handedly says, “You two always act like y’all hate each other.”

 

“We do,” Kihyun deadpans, pouring the brown liquid into the cup, “What makes you think we’re acting?”

 

“Well, you _do_ know I’m in your bio class too, right?” Hyungwon drags on, and Kihyun nods his head, mixing the sugar and coffee together painfully slow (just to hear what Hyungwon was going to say), “I don’t know, but my sixth sense is always right, _and_ he looks at you with _that_ kind of light in his eyes, vice versa. He teaches you things you don’t know too! Remember that time when you were confused over the enzymes and you kept mixing the different enzymes up?”

 

Kihyun almost slams down the white cup when Hyungwon retells that story. He lets out a groan of dread, “Don’t remind me, that was so stupid. I was just dumb for a while and my brain short-circuited. I'm not usually that stupid, okay.”

 

Hyungwon ignores Kihyun’s response, “And then Minhyuk came over to your seat and taught you the correct enzymes to the different parts of the body. He also offered you his spare notes!” Hyungwon exclaims, as if it’s his own love story and drama, “You haven’t returned it to him yet.” Hyungwon’s reminder ringed no bell to Kihyun but he somehow has the faint memory of Minhyuk’s scribbled, messy notes stuffed deep down, buried in his biology file. “You didn’t even _ask_ for his help,” Hyungwon adds on as a matter-of-factly, pointing a finger up. Hyungwon’s doing that thing again where he thinks he looks cool giving a piece of advice.

 

But Kihyun _does_ remember that event, when he was rubbing his temples and almost wanted to throw his biology notes and pencil case out of the window, maybe together with himself too. And then that blue-haired boy slides into the seat beside him and puts exactly five straight, non-crumpled pieces of paper on his table, with scribbles of diagrams and notes on them, and then proceeding to recap everything the lecturer said in class, in a much simpler way.

 

“He was just being nosy,” Kihyun breaks the chain of thoughts forming in his mind, “We don’t like each other.”

 

But the fact is that Kihyun just didn’t want to give Hyungwon the satisfaction that he might be right. Kihyun’s pride is at stake and he would do anything to save it.

 

Hyungwon gives Kihyun another pointed look, “Alright, I’m way too lazy to tell you all the events that happened between you two, but I can’t wait to see this love story unfold. Give me credit if you two get together!”

 

“Hyungwon-”

 

“This always happen in K-dramas, y’know? Life imitates art,” Hyungwon speaks up again, with more excitement, and Kihyun _really_ doesn’t want to tape up Hyungwon’s mouth since Hyungwon is normally a quiet and really nice person.

 

Kihyun drizzles on the honey on top of the drink to top it off, tuning out Hyungwon’s rants of interactions between him and Minhyuk. Then, he puts on the cover of the drink with a light click.

 

“And then y’all would fall in love and-”

 

Kihyun covers Hyungwon’s mouth with his hand. He has had enough of Hyungwon’s blabbering and love fantasies and if he hears one more word come out of Hyungwon’s mouth, he wouldn’t know if he might do something he’ll regret.

 

Kihyun raises Minhyuk’s cup of coffee up beside him, showing that he had done his duty and that it’s time for Hyungwon to do his, “I’m done with this troublesome cup of coffee,” and then he notices another customer open the door and walk in. He tilts his head towards that direction, signaling for Hyungwon to do his stuff, “Another customer. You know what to do.”

 

Kihyun walks back and puts down the cup of coffee.

 

“Caramel macchiato for Minhyuk,” Kihyun drones, rolling his eyes (third time he had done that today) when Minhyuk makes his way to the counter to pick up the cup.

 

“Thank you,” the bluehead blows a kiss, which Kihyun effectively ‘dodges’ and in turn, he sends a disgusted look towards Minhyuk. Then Kihyun lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding when Minhyuk walks out, his bag hanging loosely on one of his shoulders and he’s whistling a familiar tune.

 

Kihyun glances to the side, now noticing how Hyungwon is shooting really obvious heart eyes towards his customer, who also seemed pretty interested to get into his pants. Kihyun lets out an exasperated sigh after shouting to Hyungwon to hurry up, because their shift is almost over and Hyungwon’s just there, openly flirting.

 

Kihyun sometimes really wishes that he hadn’t signed up to work part-time at his school’s Starbucks.

 

- 

 

Kihyun spends the rest of his day rethinking about what Hyungwon had told him. He may be right but Kihyun isn’t gonna admit it in front of Hyungwon, of course, Hyungwon would tease him about it over and over again and Kihyun isn’t mentally prepared to listen to Hyungwon be proud about his prediction. And then Hyungwon would keep saying that he really has a sixth sense that is ‘super reliable’.

 

Honestly, his relationship with Minhyuk is literally a love-hate one. Or maybe the only thing that annoys him is Minhyuk’s long Starbucks orders and his way-too-open personality. He wonders if Minhyuk’s annoyed at anything Kihyun had ever done to him.

 

Or maybe he’s the one who has been treating Minhyuk wrong this whole time. To think about it, Minhyuk’s actually a nice person. Not that Kihyun would admit either.

 

He just needs time to think.

 

-

 

A familiar figure walks into the Starbucks store once again, the same bluehead with his usual oversized hoodie and Gucci slides. His hair is a bit neater this time though, and he doesn’t have his usual bag slung over lazily on his left shoulder.

 

Kihyun runs his hand through his hair in irritation as he spots his usual customer approaching the counter for probably the sixth time this week. He picks up the white paper cup and a marker, “What’s it this time for my _favourite_ customer?” Sarcasm drips from Kihyun’s words and Kihyun might’ve felt a little bit guilty after letting those words spill out of his mouth.

 

“Uhh,” Minhyuk adjusts the drooping side of his hoodie awkwardly and he looks straight into Kihyun’s eyes, “I’ll have one white chocolate mocha Frappuccino, grande”

 

Silence settles between them and now the atmosphere has turned pretty awkward.

 

“And?” Kihyun prompts Minhyuk further, expecting him to give a longer order like ‘less sugar, a shot and soy’, something like that, but Minhyuk just cocks his head to the side, giving Kihyun the most clueless look ever, which also left Kihyun confused.

 

“And what?”

 

“That’s it?” Kihyun asks incredulously, his voice a bit too loud. He covers his mouth in slight embarrassment when some of the customers turned to look over. He removes his hand and says in a lower voice, “No extra things like less sugar or?”

 

Minhyuk shakes his head.

 

Kihyun couldn’t believe it. It’s the first time in _years_ (maybe he's over-exaggerating, but still) Minhyuk didn’t place a super long, complicated order that usually left Kihyun annoyed standing behind the counter.

 

Kihyun glances to the side and is met with the sight of Hyungwon texting someone on his phone. He nudges Hyungwon, who in return, glared daggers at him. “Lee Minhyuk finally didn’t order something super complicated!” Kihyun says, which made Hyungwon roll his eyes this time and divert his attention back to his phone.

 

“That’s great,” Hyungwon mumbles.

 

“One grande white choc mocha frap!” Kihyun calls out to no one in particular. He puts the paper cup back and picks up the plastic one instead and scribbles ‘WCM’ down on the box, writing ‘Min’ down on the lines of the plastic cup. He takes the Starbucks card from Minhyuk’s hands nicely this time and says the usual ‘your order will be ready in a while’ with a smile.

 

-

 

Kihyun shoves the blender in, after mixing the different ingredients together. He’s in a good mood today, particularly because his usual customer didn’t give a whole long list of things he would need to do before giving it to him.

 

Kihyun hears a cough from behind him and he turns around, meeting with Minhyuk who was waiting for his drink. He looked flustered and nervous, pink creeping up his cheeks and his fingers playing with the corner of his sleeve. He’s biting his lip which made Kihyun feel weird things. Just, weird things. No explanation needed.

 

And his slightly exposed collarbones are _really_ distracting too.

 

But this is the first time Kihyun has seen Minhyuk so flustered. He’s usually that annoying person who deliberately irks him and has an irritating smirk _imprinted_ on his face. He’s usually a flirty mess who sends flying kisses and winks at Kihyun’s direction to purposely annoy him. He’ usually him, he’s usually _Minhyuk._

 

“What?”

 

Minhyuk scratches the back of his head and looks down, “So I was wondering…”

 

The blender stops and Kihyun takes it out, pouring the contents out into the plastic cup. Annoyed at Minhyuk’s sentence cliffhanger, he edges on, “Wondering what? Don’t just leave me hanging, idiot.”

 

“So, uh,” Minhyuk stumbles with his words again, “Would you, maybe, go out with me?”

 

Kihyun chokes on his saliva and looks up at Minhyuk, his widened eyes meeting Minhyuk’s nervous ones. “W-what?” he stutters, clearly confused because of what Minhyuk just asked. _Did he just ask me out?_

At this point of time, Kihyun’s mind is completely blank and he’s not registering whatever Minhyuk just said.

 

“Like, you know, a date?”

 

Kihyun realizes that he had accidentally over-poured the mixture into the cup, which he reached for a cloth underneath the counter to clean up the mess.

 

“You, Lee Minhyuk, are asking me out? Are you serious?” Kihyun asks again, while putting on the whipped cream and then the cover. He takes a green straw and puts it in, then pushing the cup to Minhyuk’s direction.

 

Minhyuk picks up the cup, “Yeah, I am. Is it hard to believe? Do I have to pull out my pickup lines?”

 

“What?”

 

Minhyuk leans on the counter, his head resting on his knuckles. “Do you work at Starbucks? Because I like you a latte,” and so Minhyuk’s back to his usual self and he sends another wink at Kihyun. Kihyun mentally cringes at the bad pickup line and he sighs. _How is he older than me yet so immature?_

 

“Oh! I got another one!” Minhyuk slightly jumps up and there’s a sparkle in his eyes. His enthusiasm made Kihyun smile a little, “I’m gonna start watching my coffee intake because baby you make my heart palpitate.”

 

Minhyuk does those finger guns which made Kihyun cringe even more and pull a face of grimace. He covers Minhyuk's mouth with his hand to stop him from saying another cringy pickup line, “I’ll go out with you, just stop the pickup lines, _please._ ”

 

Minhyuk laughs and Kihyun realizes that he hasn’t really heard Minhyuk laugh that much, and he might turn out to like the sound of that.

 

The taller slips a piece of Starbucks tissue paper across the counter, with words in blue written on it. Kihyun picks the paper up and his fingers stain blue as he holds the paper. The place, date and time’s written on it and he recognizes Minhyuk’s messy handwriting from the biology notes he had given him.

 

“See you!” Minhyuk sing-songs as he walks out of the place with the white chocolate mocha Frappuccino in hand and a huge smile hung on his face. Kihyun waves back, clutching onto the brown paper.

 

-

 

Hyungwon sneaks behind Kihyun and slings an arm around Kihyun’s shoulder, “Woah. This looks like a legitimate K-drama.”

 

Kihyun turns his head to the side and there’s Hyungwon, a triumph smile plastered on his face. Had he been hearing this whole time?

“Did you hear everything?”

 

“Duh,” Hyungwon says, as if it’s a normal thing to eavesdrop on other’s conversation, “You have to give credit to me for this.”

 

“I don’t owe you anything,” Kihyun crinkles his nose and side-eyes Hyungwon, pushing his arm away from his shoulders. Hyungwon lets Kihyun manhandle him out of the way and Hyungwon stumbles.

 

“My predictions are _always_ right. You can’t tell me otherwise,” Hyungwon sticks his nose in the air and stalks off to the cashier when he notices another customer come in through the door.

 

“Yeah, sure Hyungwon,” Kihyun replies, narrowing his eyes and pressing his lips together. Hyungwon laughs in reply.

 

Maybe Kihyun’s gonna start believing in Hyungwon’s ‘sixth sense’ now. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> hello uwu i hope y'all enjoyed this (?) i wrote it at 3am im sorry if this sucked
> 
> twitter: @cappuchaeno


End file.
